Beg
by Kusumita
Summary: Valen should have known that his fate was sealed the moment the smoke cleared and the silver haired hero stood before him in his clerical glory. The vulgar cleric with no ties to their world- yet he didn't expect that he would become engulfed. Yaoi.
1. An Unfortunate History

Its been a while hasn't it! I decided to revamp the entire story and give it one more go. Before, it was entirely disjointed ): Looking back on it was just "buhh!!"

* * *

**An Unfortunate History**

All they knew was that he came from an unfortunate city- far away.

Harsh winds caressed against the rain made it impossible to see in the distance from the silent home. Everything was quiet and still with only the shuffling of feet against the stone floors and hissing whispers against the corridors without a definite source. She pulled her long hair, platinum blonde- close to white, high above her head as if styling it before looking left and right to check how it appeared in both angles; she allowed it to drop before pushing a few locks from her bang from in front of her eyes and pulled them back for another style- this time a smile crept across her heart shaped face and tanned features. A small blue dress hung off her shoulders loosely before she dropped her hair and her hands relaxed in her lap before she looked in the mirror for a short period of time as if admiring herself with a vain grin.

There was a shadow behind her in the mirror, she lowered her gaze and sighed.

"Brother, brother. Trouble sleeping?"

"Not if my sister is to be married in the morning,"

A childish voice mumbled tiredly his green eyes piercing through the girl's back before knocking his head against the fabric of his sister's dress calmly. His own hair, a beautiful shade of silver, slid off his shoulders into a small braid hanging off his shoulder and his night clothes hung off of him loosely and he appeared almost girlish. She giggled at his actions before pulling him by his hand and brought him in front of her then settling him onto her lap and brought the comb to his head as she untied the ribbon holding his hair- she began to comb through the long, messy locks. Unlike her hair, long and straight with a balanced arrangement, his was more of a wilder and vulgar passion that sprang around in bits and pieces without an even order.

"You're so ridiculous, my little brother. I will always be your sister- here for you- even after I am married. He is a good man," she began softly, a melancholy tone lingering in her trying voice, "A very good husband, I am sure,… I will be well, and you should be well. Be happy for me, brother, and smile in the morning, smile for me."

She was begging him kindly as her movements began to lull him to sleep with every stroke of the comb through his thick hair. He mumbled something which she took as a positive response before standing up with the small boy in her arms and laid him against the sheets of her bed. She kissed his forehead before caressing his tanned skin with the back of her hand and felt his forehead with a kind softness before lowering her gaze to the floor and went back to the dresser. She continued to brush her own hair with a routine expression of a placid, unemotional silence that spoke volumes of the bride for the morning.

She paused before clutching her eyes angrily, bringing her hand to her face and took a deep breath in the candlelight of the room. Water fell against the pane of her windows with a feverish insanity as it slammed constantly without mercy hoping to break down the walls that prevented it from wetting the inhabitants. She placed the comb down before sliding onto the bed beside the young boy and held him close to her as she hummed a small song, stroking his hair sweetly with her eyes closed in a painful expression as she tried to prevent her eyes from spilling over in tears.

_"My young love said to me, "My mother won't mind_

_And my father won't slight you for your lack of kind."_

_And she stepped away from me and this she did say_

_It will not be long, love, till our wedding day."_

Her words were a crackling whisper with a hoarse sigh against her chest as it heaved tiredly from the pressure she placed on her heart.

In the night there was silence, the door crept open and a knife was plummeted into the sleepers- blood spilt and the two screamed. The servant pretended not to hear for the masters were always slain hours before- the home was so secluded, no one would know. No one would know.

"It wasn't murder, not really," someone would mumble, his fingers shaking over the bloodied bowl of water now stained in red, "It wasn't murder."

All they knew was that he came from an unfortunate city-far away.

--

Cadeyrn De Vercingetorix, Hero of Neverwinter, looked over his shoulder and smiled meekly before sliding his hair out of the armour as he finally clicked it back into place. His eyes wandered to the sleeping man on the bed before staring at him for a while and etched his image into his mind before he closed it angrily, His dark skin against the white sheets and his black hair tossed messily around his countenance with his chest rising steadily against the blanket- he resembled a cat stretched out in luxury against the bed. His eyes twitching a few moments before nestling back against the pillow softly.

"Aarin-," he mumbled under his breath and knelt against the bed as quietly as he could, "I'm sorry."

He knew he could hear him. He knew he was awake even his groundbreaking performance of a resting man- Aarin Gend was far too good a spymaster to let anything like this slip through his fingers. He lowered her head, knowing that the silence was his was of allowing him to fulfil his duty and his task. He smiled at him with a sparked grin before standing up, hiding the shame and tears behind such a bright expression, and headed out the door ignoring the rustling of sheets and the cursing he heard from behind the door as he could already imagine him sitting up on the bed holding his head in his hands and shaking it left to right in a torn motion.

He couldn't let that bother him.

The prisons were colder than he remembered when he passed through them for his final battle. The golden haired elf was in the corner, her expression dead and cold, as Caderyn fell to his knees and clutched the bars strongly. His armour clanked as he fell against the stone ground his expression twisted in one of hurt and hope as he watched Aribeth, the betrayer, murder herself internally. His eyebrows frowned and his mouth formed the shape of a smile and showed he was trying to find the right words to use before he only breathed for a few seconds of silence.

"Aribeth," he whispered breathily, his shoulders heaving, "Aribeth… Please. Listen to me."

There was no physical response coming from the fallen figure of the paladin against the stone wall.

"Aribeth," Cadeyrn begged angrily, his expression turning angry, "Aribeth! I'm going to set you free! You- You can't allow yourself to die like this-,"

"That's far enough, Cadeyrn."

Cadeyrn froze, too terrified to look over his shoulder, and stayed focus on watching Aribeth before lowering his head angrily- his fists shaking with rage at the neither fact she wouldn't move nor fight for her life. She lost the will to fight in her guilt.

"Aarin…You were going to let me-,"

"I was going to show you," the dark skinned spymaster began softly, Cadeyrn felt a hand against his head, "Show you that there is nothing more you can do-,"

"Its Lord Nasher's fault."

Aarin Gend took a sharp breath; Cadeyrn knew this topic was dark approach. He was already speaking and he refused to allow it to fester within his mind.

"If Lord Nasher had only listened then Fenthick would be alive- listened to *me*, Aribeth would be shining and the people of Neverwinter would not be crying out for blood to be spilt on the streets for a bitter redemption of lost loved ones!"

Cadeyrn sharply turned towards the dark man, his expression calm but his eyes shook with obvious infuriation at her insults of his master and close ally.

"But what good are the words of a former whore and a mere cleric to the words of the great people of his traitorous council!" Caderyn spat violently at Aarin.

The silver haired man glared at him before standing to try and meet Aarin's level onto to fall short by a few inches.

"Like a good dog," he quarrelled angrily, "You should react to just insults of his name."

It was a split second before Cadeyrn felt himself lifted off the ground. His small stature weighed little as the sudden grasp around his neck sent him to slam against the wall sharply. He gasped for air as Aarin held him by his throat against the prison wall; the man's strong grip was far more deadly than a cleric's hand such as Cadeyrn. The half elf's green pierced against Aarin's dark black eyes as they stared at one another during the time- Aarin's will shook and his hand weakened its grip before he cursed under his breath. Was he willing to throw away everything he wanted in the name of Lord Nasher? Was he so willing?

He released his grip before looking at Aribeth tiredly, smiling bitterly.

"Look at her, Cadeyrn," he mumbled in frustration, "Her eyes… do they resemble the gaze of a woman wanting to live?"

Caderyn met Aribeth's downcast stare. Even he couldn't find a semblance of hope of dream of life lingering within those tired, glazed eyes.

"Hurry, Cadeyrn," Aarin spoke softly with a smile with his figure leaning against the wall, "The guards are coming…"

He stared at him with a lingering passion before taking a few steps back, keeping their eyes locked before turning away and breaking into a run as the soldiers approach faster than expected.

There was a failed attempt to aid a criminal the night before her execution. Aribeth's crimes against Neverwinter were far too high to ignore- Lord Nasher was set on having her death brought about and she took the news with an apathetic dignity. The Hero of Neverwinter was held responsible and soon fled the city- years passed and his role in the revival of the great city was downplayed and soon forgotten due to his rising up against the Lord's wishes.

He disappeared into the night with the name lingering with only one silent spymaster who stood beside the Lord's side through the entire fiasco with a calm apathy.

--

The tavern was busier than usual and the customers were pouring in at a fine rate. Sure, a few important people have been killed in their sleep but why should that bother the party goers and the drinkers. Cadeyrn stared at the dark liquid in his tin cup, swirling with his gestures and his hand moved the cup around in circles to physically show the boredom leaking through the surfaces of his mind. His white hair was cut short, messy and curled around his unusually heart-shaped face. His features were girlish and soft with dark green eyes brimming through the disorganized mane of white

Waterdeep was said to be a bit much livelier than this. He doused the liquid into his lips and drank it down with one gulp before slapping the cup back onto the table with a gasp of satisfaction. He wasn't at all enjoying the drink but to put on a show of appearing manly- he had to make it look far more believable. It must have been working- a red haired bard (not a bad looker) managed to waltz her way across the room beside him.

"I've seen you before…," she whispered, glancing almost searchingly.

"Did you ever work in a place called the Moonstone Mask?"

"Isn't that a brothel in Neverwinter?"

"The fact you're asking is proof you haven't- therefore, I have no idea how we could have possibly met.."

The man slapped his armoured hand on the table again as the red head studied his features and pursed her lips together in a contortion of concentration.

"More ale!"

He berated in a slight slur and began to scratch at his head with a yawn. The bard smiled before leaning over, tilting her head slightly and allowed her luxurious locks to fall over her shoulder before brushing it back slowly with a flick of her wrist.

"The name's Sharwyn,"

The man watched her incredulously before pointing to an ale cup beside her, obviously belonging to another person, and refused to answer yet pointed passionately. Sharwyn rolled her eyes before grabbing the handle and sliding it over into the man's waiting hands. He grinned cheekily at her before ruffling his own cropped hair.

"Caderyn De Vercingetorix- Pleasure to meet your acquaintance. Actually… No. The pleasure is all yours because I can't find any part of my heart that is gaining pleasure- so that leaves only you."

Sharwyn raised an eyebrow at the name and her lips frowned at his response to her appearance- he wasn't like the other men that seemed far too interested in knowing her... Infact, he seemed interested in anything other than her. It struck her as familiar yet it seemed sloppily made and rather unnecessarily intricate. Her tone was flat and slightly confused as she responded carefully:

"Cadeyrn De Vercingetorix….Seems like something someone would make up upon a whim,"

"Bards such as yourself should know a good whim can go a long way,"

"Are you against my music?"

"Anything that is too stupid to be spoken is always sung."

The silver haired man's comment gained in a sharp jerk of his head as the slap remained upon his face in a lingering imprint of a woman's hand. He made a silent expression of pain as he mouthed the words 'ouch' while taking his tongue to lick the insides of his stinging cheek. Sharwyn glared at him through her hair before leaning back, making a tension between them and allowing it to fester and linger around before speaking again.

"Giving way to temptations and educated insolence is something I don't see the need in partaking."

"The only way of getting rid of temptation is yielding to it-,"

"For such a childish face, you speak such adulteries- Interesting',"

Caderyn glared up at the woman before looking away solemnly. Sharwyn sighed and brushed at her hair once more, taking a few pieces and twirling them within her fingers,

"Are you happy with yourself to be making such statements, young man?"

Caderyn raised an eyebrow at the question, paused, then chuckled slightly. Sharwyn looked him over slightly, now taking note of his drinking figure. He was small- short- and rather petite to match his girlish face. He was what one would consider a pretty boy among the high rolling men- Sharwyn could only agree to the fact that it added to the mystery. She could tell in his expressions and that strange grin with a dangerous air that she had seen this man before- she had spoken with this man before.

"Happiness comes from good health-,"he thought for a moment, "-and a bad memory"

The girlish looking boy smiled, his heavy weapon twirling in his hands before he chuckled to himself a hearty giggle and leaned back in his seat- fumbling slightly before gaining back his balance. The Bard signed and shook her head, gaining nothing from engaging in this conversation as Caderyn already began to wave as he slid off the chair- his walk was slightly swayed before he started up the stairs of Drogan's Inn with a mumbled song on his lips.

The irony and hypocrisy of that was too great for even Sharwyn to laugh.


	2. His Unfortunate Introduction

That took a while.. :D I tried to use the main stuff from the game but I pretty much... went off? Oh well, with Cadeyrn- nothing stays in place.

DISCLAIMER: Do not own NWN- if I did. There would be gay romance in there.

* * *

**Chapter 2  
Allow me to Introduce Myself**

It took a while for Caderyn's eyes to adjust to the darkness, his gazed making out the appearance of a few other blobs around the room. Finally, after a short time, the cleric closed his eyes roughly then opened them to stare into the face of the drow seer- his expression changed into that one confusion as he looked around then to the woman he had entrusted to aid them in the battle to rescue Halaster- which went spectacular, by the way. Caderyn was more than impressed with the way she handled it since the others were mere background figures to his ultimate greatness- at least, that was what he imagined in his mind.

He was more concerned- but refused to show it.

"Wait a moment," Valen paused, he had already brought out his blade faster than the other. It wasn't until he had come almost two leaps away from slicing at the visitor.. Swallowing hard, he lowered his weapons slower than the others who immediately dropped their hands in blind faith.

"Do you not recognize one of our own?" The woman's voice broke the sudden silence.

Caderyn paused before narrowed his eyes, glaring at the woman who spoke in such a loud, yet calming tone, "Nathyrra, you have returned."

The female drow assassin met the seer with a more upbeat tone than usual, Valen couldn't help but find a smile come to his lips at the joy in her voice. The female drow bowed politely before looking up at the well dressed woman with such reverence. Caderyn watched on in curiosity at the sudden change of heart of the girl who had been traveling with him the entire time.

"Mother Seer, it is good to see you once more," Nathyrra noted, keeping a calm mask of serenity even as her eyes were jumping with an unplaced joy.

"And you," the woman nodded her head, "But I see you have returned with another; someone very important, indeed."

Caderyn raised an eyebrow at the title 'Mother Seer'. It seemed slightly too cultish for his tastes- Caderyn had enough of cults and creatures ever since his time in Neverwinter. He stared at the Seer and studied her sturdy build. She was rather well shaped for a woman who never fought. With wide shoulders and heavy arms, yet she still managed to appear far more elegant than any of the other women in the room. The fair dress hung off her black skin gorgeously as it matched almost entirely with her colorless hair- she was, undoubtedly so, beautiful with an unearthly sense.

"You are most welcome here, rivvil," Mother Seer's sudden address to him caused him to jump for a moment, "I am the Seer. I have awaited your arrival with great anticipation. Please, come, do not be alarmed."

Caderyn's face twisted into that of an unusually dissatisfaction and distrust. He raised his eyebrow with his lips twisted in a downwards manner, "Don't be alarmed? A certain geas hooked onto my very soul makes stretching out slightly uncomfortable- along with existing, Thanks."

"A geas?" The Seer watched Caderyn with an inquisitive expression.

"I believe I can answer that, Mother Seer," Caderyn turned to the drow wearily.

She started to go into detail with becoming acquainted with the strange, yet powerful young man with odd tendencies to cook meat at random times just because he was hungry at the moment. Even during battle, Nathyrra noted, Caderyn would pull out some meat from his bag and hold it over a flame while fighting with the other hand- this brought a few laughs and murmurs from the occupants of the room. She managed to highlight the battle with Halaster where Caderyn had rushed in before being the first one of attack and kill the Red Sister.

The cleric, on the other hand, looked disinterested in the story as he pulled at silver curls in his hair and began to tweeze it innocently.

Following, Nathyrra laughed

"There is only one thing that I can do," the Seer paused before watching Caderyn with understanding eyes, "I must put my faith in the goddess… and that means putting our faith in you. Our fate lies in your hands."

She didn't expect the loud 'HA' erupting from the silver haired man with a few coughs and a nervous laughter at the embarrassing display. The tiefling growled in his throat at the flighty man he was supposed to trust his soul with. He was, mostly human, but considerably a demon. He never found an interesting faith- far less blind faith. He was more of a man to put his money on his blade as he controlled the chips.

"Are you sure, Seer?" Valen drew out his words, sending a side glare to Caderyn.

The younger male's face took that of disgust at Valen's sudden tone and spit out the piece of his silver locks that he had happened to be chewing.

"What do we really know about this worthless man?" he turned his back to the man, "He could be the death of us all!"

"Our lives are irrelevant, Valen," the Seer stared at him patiently before continuing, "The Valsharess must be stopped at any costs, and Caderyn is the key."

Cadyren waggled his eyes brows at the silliest thought in his mind, Keys go into_… locks_.

"You know I don't believe in your ways, Seer. I won't throw away my life by blindly following anyone, and I don't think anyone here should, either," he sent a dirty look to the male.

Caderyn frowned before stepping forward, his heavy armor clinking against his body.

"Calm down, Valen! Actually..," he glared before putting his hands on his hips, "I take great offense that you wouldn't even inquire as to my battle skills or my view on this whole thing. Its not like I jumped here saying 'oh! Me! Me! I want to be sent into the abysmal underworld of death!'"

The absolute asinine behavior only made Valen have a resemblance of a smirk spread across his features. His antics when exemplifying his situation was almost endearing to him- not less than annoying, but fascinating. How did such a small man carry such a large blade? A cleric with such an attitude was unheard of and finally, Valen paused before staring at his eyes. Even though it was mixed with a liar's gaze- he felt a strange drawing sensation of determination mixed within them.

"Understood…," Valen paused, " Valen Shadowbreath."

"You already know my name," he replied cheekily, closing his eyes and tilting his head away, "I'll give you a half an hour to learn it right. If you can't get the last name correctly then I'll deem you a brute with a blade and use you as my meat shield."

Taken aback, Valen's face contorted into that of pure disgust at the man;'s behavior. Cocky, unbridled and wild- an absolute asshole withy no redeeming features except his pretty face. He growled within his throat and was ready to fire back a comment before the cleric turned to the Seer with a charming smile and entirely ignored his presence. One thing Valen was absolutely awkward and unused to- was the feeling of _being ignored. _

"I'm grateful for the service and the lunch," Caderyn began while patting Deekin on his head through his silence, "But I really need to use the bathroom and these wounds as killing me. You know, blood and all. Rushed in- saved the world. That kind of stuff sorta leaves marks."

Nathyrra smiled at Caderyn, growing used to his words, before looking towards Valen's concentrated expression upon the man.

"Ahh, I understand. Just keep still a moment," the Seer extended her hand.

Caderyn waited for a moment, not willing to admit that he was feeling far too weak to heal himself. He panted slowly through the weight of his armor- Valen could clearly see the struggle the man kept through the smiling visage he presented. The weariness was obvious as he kept his blade on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Seer. Do you have any space to lie the ol' head?" the cleric asked, tilting his neck slightly.

"I have arranged for some quarters for you and your-," she paused at Deekin before smiling, "faithful companion."

"Alright, time for some good ol' R and R, Seer," the small man smirked, winked then bowed out gracefully.

-----------------------------------------------

They exited the building, Valen (unfortunately) in tow. Valen paused and realized the companion's weariness.

"Your friend here," he started, "looks exhausted."

Deekin's eyes light up at the proposal.

"A room for Deekin?" the Kobold pipped up looking to Cadeyrn lovingly, "Why, Deekin no remember last time he get bathe and bed-"

"Nah, he'll be on the floor," the cleric answered tiredly, looking at the map.

"Floor, Boss? But Deekin's back be-," Deekin started to protest before the glare came into contact.

"Floor. Without a mat, now," the silver haired man emphasized on the 'without' coldly.

"Boss! Please no be displeased with Deekin! He just wished for a comfortable bed-," the Kobold began to stutter in fear.

"Or maybe Deekin would prefer outside- or even better, in the lake!" Caderyn twisted Deekin to face the dark, murky waters, "Doesn't it look inviting?"

In fear and horror, the Kobold began to shriek before hiding behind the cleric who laughed sadistically at the reaction. Valen frowned his eyebrows in amazement and disgust at the way the man was handling his companion. Cadeyrn's façade suddenly shifted into one of absolute, saintly kindness. He placed his hand on Deekin's hand before putting the other to his chest.

"Don't worry, Deekin," he sighed dramatically, "I am a kind and benevolent spirit- I'll arrange a room for you especially. I won't let them throw you in the lake, you useful little twat!"

The Kobold's eyes widened in happiness before throwing his arms around the man. Valen twitched at the absolute manipulation being displayed by the cleric.

"Oh!! Deekin so happy! Boss be the best boss in the world! Deekin heart could just explode!" the Kobold professed, giggling.

Caderyn flipped his hair back with a grin.

"Heh heh heh, I know, Deekin, I know. Now go back to the part of praising my existence," he waved his wrists kindly as they finally approached the large stone Inn.

Deekin ran in quickly, ready to be sure the arrangements were properly made for his boss. Caderyn stood up staring at the building wistfully- as if recalling a memory. He could already hear the low, husky laughter of the former spy master in his hear as he mocked another one of Cadeyrn's critical behavior.

'_Any place is fine,'_ he could already feel the smile of the dark skinned man against his neck, 'Once, _my love is with me.'_

Cadeyrn grinned bitterly, wondering if the wonderful bed Lord Nasher provided was fine- knowing he lost the Hero in the process of accepting. Valen paused as he stared at the man's profile in his calm demeanor.

Valen, quite honestly, couldn't stand the man. That is, if Caderyn could ever be considered one, with his short height and feminine features- he'd be better off wearing a dress and growing that fuzzy mess of silver he called hair. But, Valen couldn't help but realize the strength of the cleric as he seemed to hold onto the double sided mace as if it were just a toy in his hands and the armor he wore signified a greater physical strength.

He wondered if that was a sign for a lacking magical proficiency.

"Hey! Tiefling! Get over here! Don't make me get you- I already feel like bitch slapping!"

Valen paused before a twitched erupted from his eye. He narrowed them before slowly turning around to face the wild-haired cleric. His hands on his hips, the other clutching the double-edged blade closer to the ground as it was sliding against the dirt. The tiefling noticed his glare followed to the open door. He didn't intend to sit around as the man slept.

"Are you constantly such a crude?" Valen let the words slip out harshly, approaching him.

"Yes."

Valen sighed before giving the cleric a time he would return. He had to go train anyway and Caderyn desires- no, needed- to sleep.

"Just meet me back here," Valen paused, "Actually, no. I'll come get you."

Cadeyrn scoffed at his distrust before parting without even a goodbye. The condescending attitude of their supposed 'savior' was already gnawing at his nerves before he set out to the training grounds. The moment his feet stepped into the area, he could feel the gazes of the men and women around him. Their envy, uncomfortable feeling by having him here- beside them- along with the obvious stare of admiration and trust; Valen brushed them off coolly before picking up his mace.

Jumping forward, he slammed a single hit into the wooden dummy before breaking it off its stand entirely. He flinched; he didn't mean to release so much energy into one hit. A few laughs and claps followed by comments of lowering it down left Valen still feeling inadequate. Was that the effect the man had on people. This feeling of disgust, lack of worth and absolute desolation. No. He man had barely said anything to him at all. Nothing about his race, his appearance his existence- nothing.

He treated him like dirt- just like he treated everyone.

For the first time, Valen actually felt belittled. Insignificant

He hated it.


	3. Their Unfortunate Battle

Don't we all just love HATEshipping? A long lasting relationship doesn't always start with happiness and first glances of "HE'S HAWT" and such. Sometimes its covered in bruises and has to force its way into your life whether they know they're doing it or not. At least, this is what happens in Caderyn and Valen's case LOL

DISCLAIMER: Once again, I do not own NWN. If I did, the endings would have been way more badass.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Unfortunate Battle  
**

Sleep never comes easy.

Not when on your mind is the number of people you've killed, the smell of blood tarnishing your lips and your throat is cracking from screaming too much. Your armor is falling off your figure and every inch of you is bleeding and broken as you down another bottle of green liquid to get you to that final point- to get you past this last dungeon. Then it'll be over, you promise yourself, then it'll be over and you can rest your head against the cold, stone floor and your companion can carry you the rest of the way.

Yes, lie to yourself a bit and think you're going to get a break. You're going to get a rest but the minute you reach the door way, your body gives out and you collapse.

"I waited for you wake up Caderyn," the woman's voice was condescending and booming over him, "I'd hate to see that the hope of Neverwinter be extinguished so suddenly in his sleep."

Caderyn doesn't say anything, he looks at her dark armor in distaste and false hope. _Stop lying, Aribeth,_ he thinks desperately,_ I'm here now- you don't have to pretend. Now we can work together and, and-_

He doesn't finish his request as the sound of her blade leaving its sheath echoed throughout the room and it was at that moment Caderyn realized the world was cruel.

------------------

Jolting up from his bed, the silver haired man lowered his gaze to his open shirt. The scar on his shoulder already plain from when her sword had pierced straight through him- missing his heart thanks to his fast movements. How many times did he almost die in those dungeons and those cults in her name only to have her blade be the only one which came closest to his death.

The irony was laughable.

Flopping back onto the comfortable cushions, he heard Deekin murmur from his own bed about his 'Old Master'. Caderyn cringed at the thought, still hoping the Kobold would forget about that disgusting monster- he felt his pride take a hit at his companion's words. He was never one to show is exact feelings but the moment he saw the cowering Kobold in the snowy mountains- he was just sure what he was supposed to think after hurting himself laughing. Saving the Kobold from his master was the least he could do- yet he was being repaid with the creature's murmurs of the old dragon.

He should have just killed the son of a bitch.

"Ah well, no time for self pity, Cada," he muttered to himself, jumping off the bed to sit at the edge, "It doesn't really bring anything except regrets."

He sat there for a moment, debating the idea of bathing before or after trying his hand at combat. He didn't shower when he had walked into his room, instead he clipped off his armor and collapsed onto the bed while whispered a heal spell at the same time. It didn't go over too well as he finished it and he felt a harsh jolt on his back from the spell working. It felt fantastic afterwards but it very well hurt just a bit too much at the time.

"I'm sure after would be a better choice," he muttered, sniffing himself and cringing, "Or maybe now…"

-------------------

"Captain….," a young man's voice brought Valen from his concentration.

The red haired tiefling was busy wiping the sweat from his brow after he had abandoned his green armor for nothing but his bare back. He had gone all out today, a rare occasion, thanks to the built up rage he suddenly felt exerting. Painfully enough, he had to repress himself slowly from tearing everyone apart and kept his focus on the wooden dummies until there was literally none left. He made a note to himself to get them replaced immediately with a curt apology.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" Valen replied, civilly with a glance of acknowledgement.

"Well, the soldiers and I were talking and-," Valen sighed as he knew the beginning was already bad enough, "we didn't want it to sound disrespectful but we really can't help but wonder…."

The soldier paused before looking to the side for support from the small group who had stopped their duties to lean in carefully. Valen twitched at the open gossip hens as he caught his glare and immediately jumped and went back to working on their separate projects. The soldier tensed before lowering his head.

"We all were just curious of the woman you were with!" he finally finished, stepping backwards slowly.

Valen stared at them incredulously. Were they trying to figure out his love life? Further more, Valen wasn't even associating with a woman other than the Seer or Nathyrra today- in fact he entire person was being forcefully accompanied by- _Oh._

The tiefling sighed before putting his fingers on the bridge of his nose and shook his head. He had acknowledged that Caderyn was indeed a very striking person- but he didn't imagine he was _beautiful_ in a sense that people would mistake him for a woman. Sure, Valen did at first but the sound of Cadeyrn's voice and the Adam's apple on his neck proved otherwise.

"Was- was it a private thing, Captain? I'm sorry if I disrespect-," the soldier began to stutter nervously at Valen's frustrated response.

"No, no," the tiefling soldier muttered shaking his head, "Its nothing, I assure you. That woman is- actually-,"

Valen paused. He realized he had been doing it a lot today. He had to be careful with the wording of his next sentence because it could be easily taken in many, many ways- ways he didn't want to be spread about the entire encampment.

He smirked.

"Her name is Caderyn De Verc-," he licked his lips trying again, "Vercing-etorix."

The soldier paused before smiling; a blush came onto his face.

"T-That's- for such a beautiful woman- is interesting," he soldier managed, "She looks very tame, matches you perfectly."

Valen wanted to scoff. Interesting? More like mind blowing. Valen had already become entirely turned off by anyone with such a name far less the person who owned it. He could already imagine the smug expression on Cadeyrn's façade as he laughed in the face of those soldiers who tried to talk to him as if he were a woman. He probably got it a lot so Valen had no reason to feel guilty. He stared at the soldier as if he had grown a second head at the words 'she looks very tame' and his mouth literally twitched when he dared to say that Valen and Cadeyrn looked _nicely_ together.

Valen now began to wonder if the Seer would forgive him for one murder.

"Who's a woman, Valen?" a voice broke the crowd.

Valen sighed before putting a hand on his head and slipping on his shirt before turning to see Cadeyrn standing right before him with a heavy glare on his face. Valen's expression immediately dropped from any friendly expression he held with his soldiers to one of exact dislike at the man who had his weapon already at hand. The two-sided mace seemed menacing as it already dripping with acid. It must have been some sort of spell the cleric knew which gave his short stature quite a menacing demeanor.

"Obviously, you are," he looked down at him, "Mad'am."

"Oya, oya," Caderyn chuckled with his eyes closed as he shook his head, "Then it would be quite embarrassing to lose to a woman wouldn't it."

Valen glared, as a small breeze fluttered through causing the smell of an actual clean cleric to float through. Valen admitted than he seemed much better once rested and clean- but he was no less of an ass and was rather proud of it.

"When you say, lose," Valen licked his lips as he put on his armor once more, "What do you mean?"

The man smirked before laughing to himself; he pulled the large mace off his shoulder before holding it before him.

"I mean, in a battle," Caderyn tilted his hear kindly, "Unless, you're not up to it."

Valen paused, he studied the situation. The armor around Caderyn's figure seemed protective enough and the way he handled the weapon in his hand showed more than just an empty bluff. He stretched his fingers and knuckles before feeling the fires of competition burning- he was excited at the proposition. His face, on the other hand, still stoic and cold against Caderyn's smiling countenance.

"Do you," he stepped to the side, picking up his weapon, "Truly wish to battle with me?"

Caderyn didn't respond, his bag dropped off his back to the side and his stance was enough of an answer to the tiefling who began to swing is frail slightly in a playing motion. The soldiers watched on nervously at the tension between the two as Caderyn was the first to act. Automatically, Valen began to understand his speed and his movements and quickly avoided the damaged from the large mace being shoved in the direction of his face.

He grabbed the weapon as Caderyn was about to return it back to his side, and the cleric acted up quickly and sent a kick into the tiefling's stomach. He grunted in response and stumbled backwards at the blow as Caderyn began to flip the weapon and jump towards with. Avoiding it again, he winced as Caderyn used his momentum to quickly send a kick upwards into his face. Valen stifled a cry at the blow before gripping his nose. He winced as he felt a wet liquid against it and pulling his hand away he saw the red liquid staining thickly in his hands.

He wasn't sure if that was all it took, or perhaps it was the smug look on the cleric's face as he puck the mace on the ground to go hand to hand instead.

But something inside him roared and he already felt the urge. All he saw the sight of his blood and it kicked in immediately: Kill or Die.

Valen's speed picked up as he rushed forward, Caderyn's eyes widen quickly to try and avoid the strike but Valen used the time to bring up his knee to strick at the cleric's abdomen. Cadeyn cried out at the strike loudly before clutching his side. Valen had literally put all his strength into it, and on the frail body of the man it was like someone had stabbed a blade straight through.

He gasped before Valen's fist made contact with his chin and sent him backwards onto the ground. Turning on his stomach while biting down on a groan of pain, he felt the tiefling roughly jerk at his armor. Pulling away, he heard a loud sound of the metal apart and being tossed aside. Suddenly, Caderyn could feel the draftiness of the Underdark before he was pulled upwards and he tugged out of Valen's grip.

The soldiers, frighteningly, could already tell what had happened. Valen wasn't going to stop until Caderyn's body had no more life. He wasn't going to hold back and the cleric had lost any protection he had. Caderyn tumbled away before beginning to mutter a spell of holding on the tiefling. He had reached the final syllabul before he felt the spikes of the frail slam into his stomach. Crying out at they parted, he landed on his knees.

"Urgh!" he managed through the coughs while holding onto his bloodied shirt, "Stop! Stop! I'm done!"

Caderyn slammed into the ground, his fingers gripped onto the dirt. Blood was slightly streaking down his lip at the side as he held it close. He felt the bruising of his abdomen sink into his body as he flinched and groaned. He looked up to see the tiefling already looming above him, something already set off in his eyes.

"I'm not finished with you…" Valen muttered slowly, "Get up, we're still fighting."

Caderyn gasped before staggering away from the tiefling.

"Y..You're a monster… at first I thought it was just the usual angst but.. you… you have some issues, Fuck!" Caderyn cried out, putting his other hand to his chest and healing himself slowly.

The bruising began to disappear; Caderyn's displaced armor thrown to the side in a large heap of scrap on the other side shone against the magic's light. It was plainly obvious of Caderyn's male figure to the entire encampment. The other soldiers scuffled at the side, all wanting to jump into the battle but they were struck with far too much far at the sight of their battle enraged captain. His fingers began to tremble with the urge of the cleric on his knees, blood already in sight. This was the man who had lived through all the abuse, the Blood Wars and the captivity- this was the man who was bred into this world to do nothing but kill.

Valen stepped backwards, panting slightly. Another voice within had already been urging him on to just tear about this so called 'savior' before their eyes and let them all see that they didn't need him. They didn't need this silver haired cleric with a halo of silver around his face. They didn't need his assistance. HE didn't need help from anyone, anyone but the Seer. He didn't need- oh god.

Valen's feet began to quake slightly, he already felt ill as he realized the urge was dying. The bruising along Caderyn's face was apparent. The beauty before was painfully scarred along his right eye down to his chin as it bled through- the cleric kept his hand over it and only some blood seeped through. He attempted to heal it but flinched at the obviously broken left arm- Caderyn cried out before falling entirely to his knees from trying to stand.

"You bastard," Caderyn muttered, "Who the fuck told you to take this like some god damn war?"

"Cader-," Valen began to speak before he felt the electrical pulse of hate radiating from the cleric.

"Don't you fucking touch me!" the silver haired male glowered.

Valen winced at the roughness at his voice. Now he understood, Caderyn had the potential to be an absolute villain- he knew exactly what to say. He never said it before in such a way, as Caderyn knew how words could hurt, and he always played around. Unlike him, he realized bitterly, Caderyn knew his limits. He knew when he wanted to hurt and how to do it.

"W…What are you all doing just standing there?" Valen barked at the soldiers roughly, "Go… Go help him!!"

The soldiers immediately jumped at the chance and ran together the soldier who jerked away with them. He could still feel Caderyn's single open eye staring at him with an intense emotion before slowly walking away from the scene. He wasn't sure what he had to do, he wasn't entirely in control of his emotions- when he was in this state there was literally nothing more he could do than walk, walk to the Seer and keep blindly following her shining light.

But how long will it be till her light is entirely engulfed in Valen's dark shadows- he didn't want to be the one to selfishly eat away at it.

----------------------------------------

Yet, here he was. Buried in her arms, holding her skirt in balls of his dirty fists and sobbing away at the idea that the images of the dead savior gave him the pleasure he never wanted. A demonic pleasure which he had to fight against everyday was awakened by a single sight, and he felt ill. The Seer sighed, not impatiently but understandingly, while running her hands through his hair.

"Its alright, Valen, be calm in your soul," the Seer whispered through his silent tears, "You cannot allow it to win, not after all your sacrifices."

He wasn't sure, he just wasn't sure anymore.

Lifting himself from the Seer's arms, he took large breaths. It was sick, this obsession, he felt for her blinding light. Perhaps this is what all those years of turned him into, an obsessive insane monster with a blood lust- he felt ill at the thought. Quickly removing evidence of tears of stains, except for the Seer's slightly dirtied dress, he licked his dry lips before bowing respectfully and kissing her fingers.

"I thank you, Mother Seer…," he murmured before someone else caught the Seer's attention.

"Rivvil…," the Seer's muttering made Valen freeze up.

"I have decided who I wish to accompany me on my journey, Seer," Caderyn managed, walking a bit slower than usual.

Deekin, as expected, trailed after her with a bouncing expression as Valen shifted his gaze away.

"Oh, who might that be, dear Rivvil?" the Seer responded, acting no differently than usual.

Standing to greet her guest's request properly, Valen side stepped out of their conversation. Mixed with the feeling of disgust at himself and shame along with the idea that he should have finished Caderyn when he could so that he may have avoided such an embarrassment.

"Nathyrra. I wish for Nathyrra's assistance," the cleric responded curtly and surely.

The Seer narrowed her eyes confusedly; she tilted her head in an elegant manner before frowning towards the man.

"I am surprised at your unwise choice, Rivvil," she began, "After all, Nathyrra's skills are very similar to your own. It would be unwise to travel through the dangers of the Underdark without proper protection of the physical matter."

"If I dare consider it," Caderyn shot a glance at Valen, "I'd worry for my own safety from the protector than the dangers."

The Seer's gaze lowered slightly, she sighed before nodding.

"If it is as you wish, Rivvil," she began slowly, "I hope the Great Mother gives you blessings on your journey. I believe Nathyrra would be waiting for you outside. I do hope you explore Sigil a bit more before you continue outside."

Caderyn smiled and nodded before tugging at his old white shirt.

"It seems I'll be needed some new weapons and armor, after all," he managed softly, "They didn't seem to do me any good."

Valen caught sight of Caderyn's intense gaze. He already felt like drowning against the man's presence of awkwardness, now he felt like suffocating against the stare. Caderyn smirked towards him, as if in victory but bitterness, and turned on his heels and left.

Turned on his heels and walked out.

Much like so many other times, Caderyn was such a puppy.

Acting tough but running with is tails between his legs while trying to bark at the enemy. Valen found it almost adorable yet, he found it sickening. Relief washed over him as he intensely glad he didn't have to put up with that snotty cleric- but, there was also a pang of emptiness that Caderyn made him feel as if he was unworthy of his companionship.

Once more, Valen felt sick.


	4. We Call It An Unfortunate Exchange

Last chapter, we got a lot more Valen instead of Caderyn! Goodness, I forget who is the MC sometimes. LOL Oh well, not only does Valen have issues- but Caderyn has some serious problems as well. Not angsty once but just mental inconsistencies can be rather frustrating on a few people. Which makes this romance a lot harder than I intially thought it would be- but its interesting none the less~

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Never winter Nights. If I did, there would be gay bars.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**An Unfortunate Exchange**

"Nathyrra, I'm sure you already know my decision."

Caderyn stepped out of the Temple of Lolth calmly and slowly, Deekin shivered under his calculating gaze as he approached the female drow standing at the edge of the stairs. She winced slightly at the intensity that he suddenly carried, as if his determination in something was so strong that she could have been knocked over. Unknowingly to her, she brushed off her knees before smiling wryly towards him.

"Its understandable that you would choose Valen's strength with your-," she began, shrugging her shoulders.

"I chose you. Aren't you ecstatic?" Caderyn grinned cheekily, cutting her off.

Nathyrra looked at him oddly. He wasn't the type to make foolish decisions when it came to battles- as frantic and insane as it may have seemed at the time. Nathyrra thought back to every action Caderyn had done in Undermountain and it was obvious the man had thought ahead of himself. He didn't survive only on luck- but a hidden potential of a strategist which he seemed dead set on keeping to himself. She was taken aback at his response as she stared at him confusedly.

"Deekin likes it when Boss has ladies on team- makes good for potential romance in book!" the Kobold laughed while clapping his head.

Caderyn rolled his eyes with an amused smile, allowing his arm to relax. He was glad for the Kobold in times like these, he always knew exactly what to say to calm him down. Sighting, he rubbed his already messy hair and stretched his other arm by moving the shoulder around in a circle.

"Oh Deekin, you silly, silly Kobold. If only you knew…" he muttered to himself.

His grand romance, in his opinion, had long come and gone before Deekin had arrived. Perhaps, it should have been even classified as a romance- it was more of a whirlwind that wrapped up his naivety and slammed him against the wall in unexpected kisses and passion. Maybe that should have been the time Caderyn had to accept he was gay. The man, after man passion filled nights, hadn't brought himself to the conclusion that he was a homosexual- yet, he didn't feel too bad, for he doubted his partner ever admitted the same to himself.

Caderyn licked his lips for a moment, as if he was remembering something which resembled a forbidden fruit.

"I don't understand your decision at all, Caderyn…" Nathyrra muttered, shaking her head.

Caderyn jumped from his day dream, blinking slightly at the girl before chuckling and shrugging his shoulders.

"Why? We got along well in Undermountain…" Caderyn replied, laughing flippantly.

Nathyrra sighed at the man's behavior, obviously ignoring the blaring problem against their pairing. She wasn't entirely ready to die beside an egomaniac in the darkness of the Underdark. She sighed before putting her hand through her hair tensely while she spoke.

"Because! With your limited fire power and my limited fire power would make it suicide to travel through! In Undermountain you had Daelan! Rightly so, he protected you and I from a lot!" she argued, folding her arms.

Caderyn stopped walking and turned to face Nathyrra with a serious expression.

"Daelan, I won't how that brute is going…" he mumbled, putting his hand under his chin in thought.

"Don't change the subject Caderyn!" Nathyrra demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

Caderyn closed his eyes against her command. He paused before looking at her under his lashes, lengthy and thick against his tanned complexion. His gray hair fell in front of his jade eyes slightly giving him a menacing appearance even though he was roughly the same height as the young woman.

"Don't try, Nathyrra, nothing is going to change my mind," he lifted his stern expression to match hers, "so accept it as a command of your savior."

Nathyrra felt her breathe escape her throat. Once again, after a simply display of antics, the serious expression of the confusing man forced her to lose her breath. She couldn't understand how a single man could hold so many sides and expressions- to change them within a second made him rather untrustworthy. She was almost terrified to put her life in his hands- thinking he may just change his mind at the last moment and his heart may suddenly sway to dislike and allow her to die.

"….You will regret this, Caderyn," she whispered behind him, as he continued to walk away from her.

Caderyn closed his eyes as his feet carried him.

"When we're dying in the darkness of this place," he muttered to himself and looking at Deekin with a sad expression, "I intend on it."

--------------------------------

"I'm sorry I couldn't greet you the other time you were here,"

The larger, taller man laughed at Caderyn as he swung the large sword around. He laughed loudly as Caderyn cringed, feeling entirely useless against a man of such strength. He mumbled to himself about getting drunk tonight before rubbing his head slightly- Deekin laughed while he scribbled something very quickly which Caderyn only caught the sight of a few letters: _Low self-est_

_What in Tyr is that supposed to mean?_ He asked raising an eyebrow before shaking his head to forget it.

He attempted to smile naturally towards the Commander as he rocked back on his heels slightly

"That's fine. I had a little romp and got my ass handed to me on a platter- but its all good, I'm sure it wouldn't have ended any differently if you were here, er-," he looked off to the side, to be sure Valen wasn't in sight.

"Commander Imloth, Isn't that a bit too vulgar of a language for a girlie like yourself to be saying? The large man asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah, right, gotcha," Caderyn licked his lips before frowning up tiredly at the Commander, "And I happen to be a man, thanks."

The Commander stared at him incredulously before shaking his head. Caderyn didn't seem fazed by the misunderstanding, it seemed years of existing and being mistaken for a woman constantly had grown on him to the point that it didn't matter anymore. The Commander coughed slightly to relieve them both of the awkward moment and brought his fist to his chest slightly as if he were beating it out.

"You said you wanted to get your weapon and armor fixed?" he changed the subject immediately.

Caderyn lifted his dire mace and old armor up to the Commander. He whistled as he took the metal into his hand and stared at the dents and rips as if something had ripped it apart with their claws.

"Indeed, they seemed to be rather useless against the creatures you drows have running around here," Caderyn emphasized on the final work, looking around slowly.

The Commander laughed, the implying message completely flying over his head much to Caderyn's displeasure.

"Just a bit of enchantment is all you need- except a new armor all together would aid your cause…" he responded finally, putting them down to another helder.

Caderyn sighed, thankful that it wouldn't take too long before pulling at the small, white shirt he wore which hung off his thin shoulders slight. His muscles slightly exposed thought the sleeves but they weren't very noticeable as the shirt hung off him carefully as it disappeared into a loose pants. It all felt very… _silky_ against his skin. He shivered slightly at the thought.

"Perhaps something to put underneath, my last shirt was bloodied a bit too much," he mentioned, releasing his clothes.

"Your last shirt? What are you wearing now?" the Commander raised an eyebrow curiously.

Caderyn groaned before putting his fingers through his hair, making the left side of his face slightly more noticeable.

"..Its from Nathyrra…" he whispered to the man who's eyes widened.

The Commanded looked absolutely in shock at the man who was supposedly destined to save them all. The man was currently wearing the shirt of a woman… not even a large woman at that.

"Do all her clothes fit you?" he slowly questioned, eye Caderyn up and down.

The man grunted angrily before turning red at the question.

"….Look, do you have anything I can buy or not?!" he barked, folding his arms angrily.

The Commander laughed at his reaction.

"All we really carry is silk if you're willing to pay for it…" he trailed off, licking his lips.

Caderyn scratched his head before glaring at the man.

"I'd be forced too, wouldn't I?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

The Commander grinned, "Unless Nathyrra has a pretty dress that suits your curves a little better…"

Caderyn twitched.

"Name your price, old man."

--------------------------------------------

"He says he'll be finished shortly with my weapon…"

The silver haired man stretched out, glad to be out of women's clothing and free with a more open armed shirt and loose fittings. He felt Nathyrra's clothing hugged too tightly in all the wrong places. Which it probably did, judging by all the previous stared he gained from some of the soldiers who had been there to witness his rather embarrassing defeat to the tiefling. Laying back on his chair, he inspected the Maevir public house with the same scrutinizing glare he gave everything before settling back to his table.

Caderyn already felt his anger rise at the mention of Valen. He licked his lips before drinking his water, allowing it to quench his thirst for a moment. In Nathyrra's presence, he had promised he wouldn't make a drunkard fool of himself.

"That enchantment would work wonders against dark creatures, Caderyn- Where did you come up with the money for all that?" Nathyrra asked, frowning her eyebrows at the sudden mood change of the cleric.

"Adventuring…Pillaging, whichever term sounds better to you," he shrugged his shoulders.

"I see…."

Caderyn sensed disappointment in Nathyrra's tone. He could tell the woman expected so much more than him, and as currently feeling down with her position. Her dejected outer appearance influenced Caderyn to sigh heavily. He always felt uncomfortable with that disappointed look since they always brought back so many memories of quests he couldn't complete, promises he couldn't keep and the inner strength which he lacked that other people assumed he should have had.

Like Aarin. He frowned, holding his head in his hand in an intense level of frustration resembling that of a caged bird. He felt isolated by the regrets he held, not a day passed when the dark skinned spy failed to enter his thoughts or his dreams. It was exasperating and Caderyn found himself drinking the rest of his water thoroughly.

"I wasn't ready for it…" he muttered, hanging his head, "I wasn't worthy of it…."

Nathyrra tensed at the depressive state Caderyn seemed to drag himself into. She placed a hand on his head before frowning.

"Cadery-," she began, trying to call him back.

"Ah, well if it isn't our special savior~," a womanly voice called from above, "Isn't it a grand pleasure to meet you."

Nathyrra gritted her teeth slightly against the woman before Caderyn looked up- his emotions dead to the world already.

"I happen to have an offer for you, Miss, and a beautiful woman like yourself could understand it perfectly," the female drow smiled cattishly.

Caderyn shouldn't help but realized how much her silver hair, so long and flowing, reminded him much of his sister, Adorned in jewels and guards at her side in a simple dress made Caderyn's attention grow- with the expression of her rather dark skin, the woman seemed to be an imprint of his sister. Taking a breath, he smiled at her hopefully- entirely missing her comment about Caderyn's gender- and grinned.

"What can I do for you?" he asked, almost like a child.

"It's a simple situation really, dealing with my mother, who I hardly get along with," she flipped her hair, already enrapturing the man.

Slowly explaining her situation, she made it obvious that the main goal of the conversation was to get Caderyn to agree to the assassination of her mother: The Head of her House. Caderyn tensed at the idea. Indeed, he wasn't innocent- he has done his fair share of murder in Neverwinter during the plague. He has torched more bodies than he could remember- yet, there was a chill running through his spine that told him he would regret it if he accepted.

"So you're saying you desire me to kill your mother?" he finally asked, making sure that was his intention.

The woman smirked apologetically.

"She isn't very loyal to the Seer and would be willing to jump the chance of the Valsharess," she noted, flippantly throwing the Seer's name within the tale- knowing it would indeed give a rise.

Caderyn, still in his mood, lowered his head to the empty cup in thought.

"I see… That can be troublesome to my cause…" he mumbled, putting his head against his fist as he leaned to the side slightly.

The woman put her hand on the table. Nathyrra glared at her once more, studying Caderyn's reaction as Deekin fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Indeed, not that I'm asking you to do it for free after all," she stared at the amulet around Caderyn's neck, "I will reward you charmingly once I get the position."

The golden necklace tinkled against his skin slightly, he looked up with his wide eyes with his lips in a thin line of an obvious distaste as he spoke.

"How do I know you're not going to just toss me out as a murderer and what is done, is done?" he inquired, staring her straight in her eye.

"I wouldn't dare," she responded, leaning back to her height.

Caderyn stood slowly, trying to match her with his short stature.

"Cunning, women with that skill are very dangerous to any man, you know that miss?" he asked, glaring at her.

The woman giggled before tossing her hair once more.

"You would know, wouldn't you?" she laughed.

Caderyn groaned before falling back into his seat and burying his head in his hands. The fire in his gaze was lost as he hide his eyes- he left Zesyyr Maevir standing there in confusion as she stared down at him with a raised eyebrow. Nathyrra sighed, this had gone on long enough.

"Actually, Zesyyr Maevir, Caderyn IS-," she began raising her hand.

Caderyn's arm stretched out and grabbed it which cut her off immediately, he lifted his head tired off the bed making it seemed as he was rising off his bed. His hair had been tossed around messily and his lips pursed slightly in dislike as his lashes covered over his eyes slightly.

"No. No, just… Leave it be Nathyrra," he mumbled.

Images of a dark paladin shot through his mind, her desire for change and power. Her desire easily corrupted by the hands of simple beings with simple ideals. Caderyn had the change to stop it once more in the Underdark, he had a chance to not let it repeat itself.

"My offer still stands," chimed in Zesyyr Maevir.

Nathyrra sneered.

"These are the worst kind of people, mothers against daughers for the staff of power. Caderyn, how can you stand here and-," she paused as Caderyn seemed to honestly debate his answer within.

"Nathyrra…" he whispered while standing entirely.

"Yes?" she replied, scared of that he might say.

Stepping away from the table, he stopped and tilted his head slightly without showing his entire face.

"Don't wait up for me, I will meet you at the temple," he told her, easily and calmly.

Deekin became frantic with his expression as he trotted over immediately and gripped the talent man's arm.

"Boss!" he cried out, "What you plan on doing!? Deekin needs to document for boo-,"

Caderyn laughed slightly before taking his hand out from Deekin's and patting the creature on his head. He tossed his hair back in a charming manner before licking his lips nervously.

"Deekin, just stay with Nathyrra…," he closed his eyes, unable to look at the kobold, "It is one of those… things."

Deekin's expression changed into one of downcast before stepping away from his master. The silver haired man shot them one last smile, but it wasn't as exuberant and exciting at the others. It was empty, broken and looked as though he could collapse on the spot. Nathyrra felt as if her heart could wrench at the sight.

"Yes, Boss…" he muttered, stepping towards the drow.

Caderyn turned on his heels as the sound of his voice accompanying the drow woman's laughter was heard echoing through out the Maevir Public House.

"Allow me to discuss with you further, Zesyyr Maevir…."

* * *

Awww, no CaderynxValen time this time around? Oh well, I think they NEED some time apart...

Review? I wanna make sure Caderyn isn't turning into much of a Gary Sue LOL Don't mind of there are inconsistencies- I'm going off memory of the game here.


	5. The Beginner's Unfortunate Argument

This took me a little while to update due to the fact I had exams...

But, now I'm free for a bit! So hooray!!

* * *

**Chapter 5  
An Unfortunate Argument **

Perhaps he felt he needed to prove something.

Caderyn felt the wetness of the red, sticky substance at the side of his face with the back of his hand before slowly pulling it down to his chin leaving a deep, scarlet mark. He gritted his teeth menacingly before staring at the woman's corpse in disdain with his condescending manner- the green eyes blazing from under his lashes in a bitter enjoyment at the scene before him.

He was in control- he was above this.

He needed this feeling. Caderyn tightened his grip on the large weapon, now dripping with the blood of the woman, before bringing his bloodied hand to run through his locks. His work was far too mess to be called profession yet it was brutal enough to be called terrifying- Indeed, his knees shook beneath him as he became horrified of himself.

Licking his lips, his breathing before irregular before staggering backwards while his fingers attempted to keep his eyes hidden, he mumbled something resembling a healing spell and put it over his chest. Unfortunately for Caderyn, the head mother's guard had managed to get through hid defenses even after a surprise attack- Caderyn cursed himself for his lack of awareness and sloppiness of the entire job.

He heard the woman approach, caress his head for a moment before speaking. By the sound of her voice, he could already notice, that she was more than pleased with the results. Yet, Caderyn realized, her words were nothing but mumbles to him. Mutterings of pride and a gluttonous desire for power satisfied, Caderyn felt sick before swallowing uncomfortably before wandering outside. Leaning against the stone of the building, he realized that she had wiped his face clean without him noticing and only specs of red were less than obvious in his head- but the smell, Caderyn wretched much to the guard's alarm, was irrevocably disgusting to him.

Even if the guards were unable to understand what made the man crawl into a ball outside the building, Caderyn knew they would say nothing. No words of comfort, condolences or repulsion- simple silences, which was enough to allow Caderyn a moment to cry.

------------------------

"Boss!? Boss!" Deekin exclaimed gladly, sitting on the steps of the temple with his harp in his hands.

The kobold was happily strumming against the harp which Caderyn had given to him rather warmly one afternoon of their former travels. He had been so enamored with the item that he begged and pleaded with Caderyn to purchase it for him only to receive a glare which was heavily laced in irritation- it was enough to stop Deekin from talking for the entire day. Yet, when he awoke the next day- Caderyn was sleeping against the door frame of their lodging room with the harp already lying on Deekin's bed.

They never spoke of it again as when Deekin ever asked about it, he would be heavily boxed on his head and forced to carry the rest of Caderyn's bags. Being a fast learning, he realized that it was just a topic not to be approached- Caderyn's strange kindness.

"Ah…," Caderyn mumbled, slightly dazed, "Deekin, didn't I tell you not to wait up you, ridiculous-,"

"Boss! Deekin be so worried what happened! Boss walk off and, and-," the kobold was already frantic at the cleric's attitude.

The man groaned before putting his hand to his forehead and began to massage it slowly. The daze around him didn't fade as he already walked pass the loyal servant before stumbling due to missing a step- he didn't laugh and remained eerily silent. Slowly, he put his hand against the stone of the large doorway, he exhaled in irritation before putting his other hand against it and stood in that position for a short while. Perhaps it's was a moment of hesitation or maybe it was a flicker of the heart's better judgment- either way, it lost against Caderyn's raging emotions as the man yelled out loudly as he shoved the large doors open.

"What is!?" a cry from inside the building was heard as the doors swung open.

Due to their heavy mass and large size, the doors stopped with a slight waver after they left Caderyn's force and allowed only a small stream of light to enter the temple. Valen gritted his teeth sharply, his hand was already position on his weapon in a defensive position. He had heard rumors of the murderous daughter against her mother and yet, more proof to the idea, standing before him was their dearest savior stained in red and smelling of salt and bitter disgust.

"So you killed her…" he mumbled, not moving from his position away from him.

"If it was necessary, it will show later when we need it to,"

"Oh? If she killed her own mother for her own desires- what do you think she may do with you?"

Caderyn gritted his lips together, a carnal expression on his face before sneering at the tiefling with a bitter laugh.

"Perhaps she will betray me, and perhaps her mother might have done the same in case I failed to remove the threat-,"

"So you felt satisfied with a half hearted chance?! Enough to end someone's life?"

Caderyn jerked his head back in shock at the tiefling's cold voice. He was sure the man disliked him with an intense passion yet he was unaware of how strong the feeling of hatred could radiate from the tiefling. He felt almost entirely repelled by the killing urge the red haired man presented to him from right across the room. The silver haired man stood his ground before glaring.

"I had more hearted chance than you possibly ever did! Judging by what I see, how many lives have you ended, Valen?" he questioned, tilting his head upwards as if looking down upon him.

"Caderyn!" Nathyrra shouted from the side lines, thrown off by the sudden comment.

Valen's eyes flashed at the sudden reminder and mocking of Caderyn's words. He growled in protest at his mockery before stepping forward with his back arched- it was a learned instinct for him to react when called upon by a threat. His fingers stretched and his glare grew more intense before he heard a cry from above him. He shivered under her voice.

"Valen, stand down," the Seer finally intervened, "Caderyn… What is the meaning of your outburst?"

"I did not wish to disrupt your plans, Seer, but if it were up to me I'd prefer you kept your animal on a leash!"

Caderyn barked finally, his eyes wild and his movements erratic as he ran his fingers through his hair before hesitating while staring at the shocked, mystical woman. The dramatic exit moment had been lost and yet, awkwardly, the savior turned on his heels and stumbled out of the chamber in a large, shaky run before collapsing against the door frame and pushing himself out.

-------------------------

His run slowed eventually the moment he reached close to the large door leading to the rest of the darkness which Caderyn had learned to hate the moment he arrived. His silver haired fell before his face as his shoulders heaved with his breathing which was irregular from his sudden running. Taking in a few breaths, gripping and releasing his fingers from fists, he clenched his eyes closed to already imagine the spy master above him with a cocky smirk.

_'I don't see what you are getting so entirely worked up over'_

His movements were like a panther, a graceful enigma against his memory which Caderyn seemed unable to separate from reality.

_'Rejoice! You are the Hero of Neverwinter… and the thief of my affection.'_

"Caderyn! What has gotten into you?" the imagine disappeared as Caderyn's eyes shot open from the female voice, "Before you were terrible but you were getting better- now you're just-"

The sound of her voice brought back the realization of where he was. He put his hand through his fingers in obvious hatred for the mere existence of this darkness and isolation- he shook slightly, in dungeons he knew which way was up and down and that there was a light at the end… but here he had no idea. Here, he stifled a cry; he knew he had a chance of losing himself to the blackness of the abyss that surrounded him. He was going insane because no one here would ever understand the way he felt chained to the grounds and the words of the one they called a Seer.

"The man, no… That thing!" Caderyn roared, turning to Nathyrra's shocked face, "He's a psychopath! A rampant, insane maniac! I can't have him flip out and, and kill a whole crowd if I mention a- a cape!"

The argument sounded entirely ridiculous and yet to Caderyn's wide eyed madness, it made all the sense in the world. Nathyrra stepped backwards slightly, frightened of the changing attitudes of the man's moods. At first he was happy, then he was cruel and suddenly he could burst into tears then yell at you right after- her eyes studied his heaving figure before the silver haired man closed his eyes and snorted in her direction.

Licking her lips, the drow stepped forward and extended her hand in his direction- unsure if she was willing to touch him in such a state.

"He's passionate and unrestrained! Plus, he has all that rage built up from his captivity, the war and his demon blood-," Nathyrra, too, found herself raising her voice against him.

Caderyn's laugh rang out with a bitter passion before he flung his arms wide.

"Oh! Boo hoo, daddy touched me at night angst? I'm not buying it as an excuse," he gritted his teeth arrogantly, "Everyone has problems! Not my fault he doesn't want to fix his mental health!"

Nathyrra glared at the silver haired man's absolute selfishness in ignoring everyone else's emotions and feelings due to the fact that they hindered his wallowing in his own self pity.

"You provoked him, Caderyn!" she moved her hands in a begging motion, "Part of this is your fault!"

Caderyn's eyes widened at her accusation before he scoffed at her. His scoff was interrupted in a slight laugh which resonated darkly along the walls of the area. A bitter grin found itself on his lips before he put his palm to his forehead and closed his eyes. Opening a single eye to stare at the drow woman, he chuckled again.

"What?... My fault?" his emotions flipped once more as he glared at her murderously, "All I did was ask for a demonstration! Is everything bad that happens my fault now?! This fucking geas?"

Nathyrra stepped backwards hesitantly as he approached her, a strong expression upon her façade.

"The live or die instance I'm in if I don't help you all out?" Caderyn's voice grew louder, "Waterdeep?! Neverwinter? Aribeth! Oh, I've heard that line before-"

Nathyrra shoved her hands onto his shoulders, keeping him at a distance, before gripping it reassuringly and staring into his blazing green eyes.

"Calm down! All I was saying-," she began, trying to reason with him in a calm tone.

He jerked from her tough with a pained and angry expression, as if her fingers burnt his skin. He slammed her arms outwards and staggered backwards, not willing to listen to a thing she spoke. Too wrapped up in his own self loathing and paranoia, he snarled at her in a beastly motion while grasping his arms over his chest.

"-And I'm not willing to listen to any more shit from you drow! Either you want my help and listen to everything I say or you walk the fuck out of my face!"

"Caderyn, listen!!" Nathyrra finally shouted back, reaching her limit with the man.

Valen, not being one to comfort, was unsure what to do by this stage. The confrontation Nathyrra was offering had gotten far out of hand and she was in no position to handle this man. This man who's body shows rough training of a professional nature which had been molded and twisted into one of raw desire for survival. Staring at them from afar, he realized the feral creature residing within the small cleric's body and the fire that lingered within his spirit.

Perhaps, Valen realized, if harnessed and directed it could lead the people to a salvation.

This was the man the Valsharess feared so. The man who had the power to bring her attempts to their knees- yet, his emotions were acting out in terror and frustration. He needed something sturdy, something that wouldn't fall against all his battering and emotional attacks. A barrier that protected from yet could handle blows from the inside of the shield as well…

Stepping forward as Caderyn spoke, he approached from behind even surprising the drow assassin.

"Grow up already, you," the tiefling grabbed his arm and spun him around, "I'm getting sick just standing by and watching."

Caderyn gritted his teeth before wrenching his arm out of the man's powerful grip. Staggering backwards slightly, his hand rested on a rock structure which had stopped his backwards movements. He raised an eyebrow before staring at the tiefling in a cocky manner.

"What do you want? To try and lay a few more on me cause I assure you I have zero tolerance in men who-,"

Valen scoffed before putting his hands on his hips, cutting off the cleric's words with a single sound from his lips.

"Cut the smart mouth, I see right through it already," he ordered, stone faced against the pretty man's wide eyes.

The shock took a short moment to wash away before Caderyn's appealing green eyes narrowed once more into a murderous glare.

"….What did you say?" he muttered.

Valen folded his arms before his chest as Nathyrra shifted uncomfortably. She felt as if this were a conversation she wasn't allowed to see, Caderyn's tense body began to relax slightly as he stood to his full length which was still slightly shorter than the tiefling.

"Not even a day in the Underdark and you're terrified…," Valen tilted his head disbelievingly, "Can you really be our savior? This is the reason I cannot believe in blind faith."

Caderyn narrowed his eyes darkly at the tiefling- who seemed rather unfazed by his actions.

"Valen…Explain your words carefully," he muttered dangerously.

"I said them quite plain. I think, no, I know you're scared. Terrified of the darkness that surrounds you. To know you're out of reach from all the others you knew before, you're out of your familiar surroundings…," Valen kept his gaze on Caderyn's eyes, "You only know how to act out negatively. You feel as if you're on a war ground with no allies…"

Caderyn growled loudly, forming fists with his hands as his figure shook. His expression changed into one of an ugly snarl before he jerked his face away from Valen's studying gaze.

"How dare you!-," Caderyn shrilled, his voice low and hoarse.

"Tell the truth, admit it, _Rivvil,_" the red haired man spat bitterly, "You don't think you're able to be our savior. That is why you're slowly reverting into anger. Pushing everyone to hate you so they don't depend on you…"

Nathyrra allowed a small gasp to escape as she realized Caderyn had yet to reply. There was a small silence between them, awkward and suffocating against the parties involved.

"Valen…" Nathyrra muttered, softening her expression into one of understanding.

It was taking all the will power the tiefling had to stand there and not express all the hatred he felt from the bottom of his heart. It took all the training and the strength not to just try and kill the man on the spot- as it was already known to her, it was all for the Seer.

"You… what the hell do you know?" Caderyn finally replied, lifting his gaze to the tiefling.

His tone wasn't as violent and his shaking had stopped, now all he did was stare at Valen in a slightly twitching expression. Valen took a deep breath before lowering his head slightly, he put his hand against his forehead before playing with the horns atop of his head.

"We've all got our problems. I..," he cringed, "I apologize for my actions earlier, I understand the truth in your statement,"

Caderyn tilted his head once more, a signature move, in his usual condescending expression. He twitched before putting his hands against his silver mane.

"I acknowledge none in yours. I am fearless, I am the Hero of Neverwinter and I am a Champion of Torm!!" Caderyn called his titles in an insane fervor.

Valen seemed unmoved by his antics, the cleric's arms were shaking as his fingers dug into his scalp. It seemed like a pathetic and childish reaction to such a silly thing- he narrowed his eyes as he realized the many things Caderyn had managed to hide himself behind to feed that esteem which seemed so entirely bruised.

"Those are all titles you throw… are you that disgusted with yourself that you hide behind titles and medals?" Valen finally asked, narrowing his eyes.

Caderyn's blood froze, his lips hung open in shock as his eyes shook slightly

"….," he bit his lip, "I….You…Just….,"

Nathyrra finally noticed the silver haired man was breaking, he wasn't sure how to react to such an intense cornering of his attitude- he wasn't one to out right admit his wrongs and Nathyrra doubted he may ever become such a thing.

"Caderyn… Valen that was overstepping your-," Nathyrra started, beginning to walk behind the silver haired man.

She stopped when the silver haired cleric raised his hand to stop her in her tracks. She complied before frowning confusedly as she noticed him turn in her direction with a painful expression.

"Nathyrra, forgive me. I believe here we must part. We are too much on an equal footing therefore- you will be of no use to me," Caderyn managed shakily.

Nathyrra took offense at first, reeling her head back in shock as she blinked. The expression on Caderyn's face was obviously irritated as his eyes were narrowed and his eye twitched slightly. His hands were balled into firsts and his face contorted into an attempt of a smirk through a growl. Yet, there was the sound on his voice- a sound of trying.

Smiling, the realized, this was Caderyn's way of polite- as primitive as it may be.

"I understand… I will always offer my services when needed," she nodded.

Caderyn turned to the red haired tiefling who cringed under the silver haired man's inspection of him. The cleric looked him up and down before settling on his face. He took in a deep breath and placed his hands at his sides before extending his right open palm to the soldier who reeled back slightly, shocked at the sudden gesture.

"Valen…Shadowbreath," Caderyn bit his lip cutely, "…Will you offer your services to my cause?"

Valen was taken aback for a few moments before realizing that this was merely a start of what Caderyn could do. He could accept, he could understand and he could reciprocate. Indeed, they weren't done in the 'normal' way which people would do it in a more polite and understanding manner- yet, Valen realized, perhaps this was what made Caderyn so extraordinary from all the other adventurers.

He was curious of this man, who had managed to overwhelm him with hate and now succeeded in overpowering him with pride.

"I would be honored to, Caderyn de Vercingetorix," he replied, taking Caderyn's hand.

"You pronounced it, eh…," Caderyn chuckled awkwardly while looking away, "I guess you're a step higher than a meat shield…"

Valen twitched slightly, a small smirk on his lips.

"I take it in a stride, Caderyn, Don't push it," he mumbled, shaking his head.

"You almost sound as if you like it," Caderyn pulled their arms closer before raising an eyebrow to the tiefling.

"In stride, Caderyn… In stride," he finished, pulling away.

After releasing Caderyn's hand, Valen never realized how cold the passing wind could be- nor how warm the man's body was.


End file.
